the crazy life of a high school student by Eren Jeager
by haruzafiro
Summary: la vida de cierto oji-esmeralda , estudiante de primer año de preparatoria, que debido a un acontecimiento inesperado a la vuelta de la esquina ve lo que pudo ser una tranquila vida escolar ser puesta patas arriba sin que este mismo se diera cuenta del sucesor ( mal sumari ) ( M...aunque ni idea tengo si llegara ah haber limonada pero M nomas )


Hola que hay, mi nombre es Eren Jeager, tengo 16 años, soy castaño de ojos verde Esmeralda,mido un metro setenta, soy el menor en una familia de cuatro, mis mejores amigos son Armin Arlert y Mikasa akerman.

Armin es un chico con una estatura un tanto mas bajo que yo es algo timido de cabello rubio y ojos azules con una gran inteligencia y capaz de encontrar la solución a cualquier problema que se presente, cuando éramos niños era molestado por la mayoría de los brabucones del área por lo cual siempre acudía en su ayuda enfrascándome en peleas con ellos (aunque casi siempre llevaba las de perder, razón por la tanto mi hermano como Mikasa tenían que acudir en mi rescate) debido a ello él creció con muy baja autoestima, pero eso cambio una vez acabo la secundaria, debido a diversos eventos un tanto desafortunados ocurridos durante esos años y que gracias a la inteligencia y la habilidad para crear estrategias de Armin pudimos salir de estas, gracias eso su confianza en si mismo y en sus propias habilidades aumento considerablemente.

Mikasa Akerman es una chica seria y reservada, atlética y con una fuerza poco común para una adolecente de su edad (aunque no creo que su fuerza siquiera este acorde con su genero) es bastante guapa según varios de mis antiguos compañeros de escuela, tiene un cabello azabache y unos lindos ojos grises, junto con ella defendíamos a Armin ( en ocasiones ella me defendía a mi junto a mi hermano mayor) de los brabucones del barrio, por cierto, además es mi prima(aun que no lo supe hasta que cumplí cinco años).

por cierto estoy por cursar el primer año de preparatoria y hoy es el primer dia, estoy un poco nervioso por ello.

\- Eren levántate o llegaras tarde a tu primer día de clases!!!! - exclamo con fuerza una voz suave desde el otro lado de la puerta -

Sobre éso ...Esa era mi madre Carla Jeager, una mujer hacendosab y entregada a su familia, bastante cariñosa, pero es mejor no hacerla enojar o no abran lugares suficientes en el mundo para esconderse(mi hermano lo sabe por experiencia), hablando de éso creo que es mejor me levante si es que en realidad aprecio mi propia vida.

.- pov normal -

-15 minutos después...

\- vemos a un joven castaño con el cabello humedo tras ducharse, vajando tranquilamente con mochila al hombro las escaleras. El oji esmeralda iba vestido con una camisa blanca mientras que por debajo vestía una playera negra con el kanji "自由"(libertad) de color rojo en horizontal , sobre la camisa un blazer negro con botones dorados abierta, con el simbolo de un escudo con un par de alas de diferentes coleres la de la derecha era de color azul mientras que la izquierda era blanca en la parte del corazón,vestia también unos pantalones de tela negros un poco ajustados, y unas zapatillas convers de caña alta de colore negro.

-Pov eren -

\- Tras haberme duchado, secado y vestido, baje hacia el primer piso dirigiendome a la cocina, vi a mi padre sentado en la mesa con un periódico entre sus manos, al percatarse de mi presencia lo baja levemente, me dirige una mirada y me saluda sonriente, luego retoma su posición anterior continuando con su lectura. Devolviéndole tanto el saludo como la sonrisa me siento frente a el, y comienzo a devorar mi desayuno que mi madre anteriormente habia puesto sobre la mesa.

-Mi padre es Grisha Jeager, un médico de renombre a nivel mundial, a cargo de la clínica mas grande eh importante del pais y administrador de la mayoría de hospitales de la región, a diferencia de lo que muchos creen, el es una persona realmente humilde y que disfruta mucho de su trabajo, el siempre dice:

"Donde quiera que se ama el arte de la medicina se ama también a la humanidad"

-Mi relación con el, a diferencia de lo que puede parecer, es bastante estrecha, siento una gran admiración por el, y el confía plenamente en mi , desde que tengo uso de razón el me enseño sobre medicina y primeros auxilios, siempre me decía que el conocimiento nunca esta demás y que en cualquier momento puede llegar la hora en que vamos a necesitarlo

cuando iba por la mitad de mi desayuno, repentinamente escucho un "buenos días hermanito" a la vez que siento una mano revolverme los cabellos, al instante reconozco ese gesto tan común de Zeke mi medio hermano, el cual es mayor que yo por un año eh hijo del anterior matrimonio de mi padre , mi relación con el es bastante buena , cuando era niño y me metía en problemas o me peleaba con los matones del barrio para defender a Armin(o aveces por que yo les buscaba la bronca), el junto con Mikasa siempre terminaban por ayudarme(o rescatarme segun se diera el caso), así fue hasta que cumplí los nueve años, cuando le pedí que dejara de defenderme , el solo me miro con una sonrisa y me respondió:

\- entonces déjame enseñarte como pelear tus propias batallas

Desde entonces y hasta que cumpli los catorce ambos practicamos distintos tipos de diciplinas en artes marciales mixtas, basicamente boxeo, muai tai, karate y kung fu entre otras. Gracias a eso tengo un fisico medianamemte bien desarrollado y puedo defenderme sin problemas en una pelea de uno contra varios, aunque claro Zeke me dijo que usara estas habilidades solo en pro de la defensa personal y para proteger a los mas debiles.

zeke es bastante mas alto que yo, rubio de ojos verdes , con una musculatura mas desarrollada que la mía y de contextura delgada, inspira un aire de respeto al verlo, además de ser alguien amable y confiable es una persona que siempre ayuda al mas débil sin esperar nada a cambio por ello, ademas de ser bastante inteligente, gracias a esas cualidades llego a convertirse en el capitán del equipo de judo de la escuela y ganar el anterior campeonato nacional.

\- tras terminar de comer, tome mi plato y mi taza dejandolos sobre el fregadero, y dando una leve despedida a mis padres y a mi hermano, me dirijo hacía la escuela.

-ya llevaba alrededor de 15 minutos caminando, era un día tranquilo a decir verdad, a pesar de que aun era temprano la cantidad de personas que transitaban la calle era bastante pequeña, máximo diez personas, en su mayoría estudiantes. me encontraba pensando en como seria este año, cuantos de mi antigua escuela estarían en mi curso y cosas como esas, me encontraba un poco nervioso, aunque sabia que armin y mikasa irian al mismo año y curso que yo, ahora que lo pienso mas que nerviosismo me encuentro ansioso, tanto por lo que me espera a la vuelta de la esquina como por lo que vendrá al iniciar el curso.

iba tan metidos en mis pensamientos que al llegar a un cruce choque accidentalmente con alguien (oh ironía y yo ansioso por lo que vendría a la vuelta de la esquina ), al hallarme desprevenido debido al choque termine con el trasero pegado al pavimento y me disponía a reclamarle a la persona con la cual colisione, cuando de repente me quede congelado y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

No soy una persona que crea realmente el amor a primera vista , ni un fan del cliché, jamás pensé realmente en ese tipo de temas con profundidad, ademas del echo de que en mi vida de secundaria nunca hubo alguna chica que me gustara, incluso zeke me dijo una vez que parecía asexual por no sentir atracción de ningún tipo hacia ninguna chica...o chico( cuando le comente a mama sobre ello y le pregunte sobre el significado de asexual no me respondió, se dirigió hacía mi hermano, con una mirada seria tomo a Zeke del brazo y se lo llevo a su habitación, desde entonces cada vez que le pregunto a Zeke sobre ello le entran ganas de llorar).

¿por que les cuento esto se preguntaran ? la respuesta es simple, porque en el momento en que levante la mirada mis ojos se chocaron con la imagen mas hermosa que jamás pude haber imaginado.

Allí sentada en el suelo frente a mi, había una chica de contextura delgada y linda figura, de tez blanca, con un hermoso cabello de tonalidad rubia tan brillante como el oro, el cual caía como cascada hasta sus hombros, sus ojos eran grandes y azulados mas hermosos y brillantes que cualquier diamante, se veían tan puros que parecía que el cielo se reflejaba en ellos.

llevaba puesta una camisa manga corta de un pulcro color blanco, sobre la cual llevaba un suéter sin mangas de color marrón claro el cual llevaba bordado en la parte superior izquierdo el mismo escudo con alas que el de mi blazer(y el símbolo de la escuela a la que asistiré de ahora en adelante), una falda negra entablillada la cual le llegaba a medio muslo junto con un par de medias negras, las cuales le llegaban un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y en sus pies portaba unas zapatillas blancas.

sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban lentamente en el momento en que ella alzo la vista y su mirada choco con la mía, y aunque sentía que me moriría allí mismo por los nervios que inexplicablemente estaba sintiendo, no podía desviar mis ojos de los de ella ni un milímetro, estaba hipnotizado y lo mas seguro que con la boca ligeramente abierta

.- es hermosa - pensé, o eso creí pues ella soltó una pequeña y encantadora risa mientras se sonrojaba de manera leve.

.-gracias, supongo - dijo sin que la sonrisa abandonará su rostro, conservando aun el pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, me quede en silencio unos instantes hasta que salí de mi letargo, poniendo me rápidamente de pie mientras le extendía mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

.-am de nada - susurre una vez solte su mano, mientras desviaba la mirada con algo de pena - y lo siento por tirarte, no me fije por donde iba , por cierto, soy Eren Jeager, es un placer esto...

.- Historia, Historia Reís, encantada de conocerte, Eren - por alguna razón que no comprendí del todo, el escuchar mi nombre ser dicho por la suave voz de la chica frente a mi me hizo sonreir inconcientemente -

.- no lo supe en ese instante, pero desde ese momento, un antes y un después se había marcado en mi vida, y algo me decía que esta chica tendría mucho que ver con ello...


End file.
